


You Are My Sunshine.

by speckledivory



Series: gross fluff one-shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledivory/pseuds/speckledivory
Summary: Please dont take.. my sunshine away..





	

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I sing the hushed tones silently into his neck and I'm not sure if he's asleep or awake but I can hear his heart beating and his breathing relaxed, perfectly in time with my own and I'm in a heaven no one could ever dream of.

 

"You make me happy, when skies are grey," His hand wraps around my arm tighter in a loving embrace and he give a soft sigh, letting me know how tired he really is and I'm so in love with him. Especially like that, when his face is so completely relaxed but he has the faintest smile on his face and he looks so at home, and I'm just so in love.

 

"You never know, dear, how much I love you," I nestle my face even further into the crook of his neck and I lift my head up only slightly to kiss his freckle clad cheek, his skin so soft and pure and I know he'd never agree but I think he's got the best goddamn skin in the world. Perfect to the touch, soft to the bone, and I'll hold him and caress him until our time is done. But please, as I sing these lines please read my mind and understand how much I love you, Marco Bodt.

 

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> -elliot


End file.
